Detour
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Lester has sent Connor and Becker to help with an anomaly... and then another. Abby and Jess are dealing with anomalies in London. Eventual Jess and Becker with a little Abby and Connor. (9.7 JBU)
1. Detour

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

9.7 Detour

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker was asleep. The soldier's long legs were sprawled out haphazardly into the aisle of the military transport aircraft. The Tristar did not have the luxury of a flight attendant, so there was no worry of tripping anyone.

Connor was sitting in the same row as Becker, but he was across the aisle by the window. The aisle seat next to Connor was occupied by his laptop. The young scientist was currently looking out the window trying to see through the clouds. The occasional glimpse of land told Connor that the aircraft was still over the European continent.

In the seats behind Becker and Connor, the six remaining members of their security team were similarly sprawled out. Some of the young recruits were snoring. The trip to Germany to support the Munich ARC had been hard on everyone involved.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Lester told the team members assembled at the long rectangular conference table Monday morning about the planned trip to Germany. _

"_Our counterparts in the German government specifically requested our best field team," explained Lester. He __looked pointedly past Connor to the empty chairs just beyond the younger man.__ "At the moment, that's you and Becker."_

"_Why?" asked Connor. "What happened?"_

_Lester sighed. He rubbed a hand across his forehead suddenly looking older and more tired than Connor had ever seen him._

"_They're not even sure an anomaly opened," continued Lester "nothing registered on the Munich Anomaly Detection Device."_

"_Then why are we sending anyone?" asked Connor. "If it's just an equipment malfunction, you don't need us to go all the way to Germany." _

_Lester raised his eyebrows and stared down his nose at the ARCs dark haired technical genius._

"_We can set up a video conference call," continued Connor "Gisele and I can go over the equipment piece by piece until we find out what's wrong."_

"_It's not just an equipment malfunction," replied Lester quietly. _

"_How do you know?" asked Becker. The tall Captain was sitting next to Jess, both of them directly across the table from Connor_.

"_Carl said he sent three of his best team members," answered Lester, referring to his counterpart in the German ARC, "to go check out reports of strange tracks and night time sounds."_

_Connor, Becker and Jess stared at their boss. Lester took a deep breath._

"_The Munich ARCs Alpha field team is missing," said Lester. He rose to a standing position at the head of the long table. "You need to be at Brize Norton by noon. Don't be late."_

_Becker glanced briefly at Connor, and then focused his gaze on Lester._

"_Not Heathrow?" asked Becker "The Royal Air Force is flying us over?"_

"_The minister arranged special transportation," explained Lester, "to expedite matters and allow for some of our more… unusual equipment… to be loaded… with no questions. We're short handed again, so additional recruits from Sandhurst will be meeting you there."_

"_And we've got clearance from the German government," pressed Becker "to bring a military flight into their airspace?"_

"_Yes, of course," snapped Lester "we don't want any international incidents!"_

"_You said noon," said Connor. "Today?" _

_Lester stared at the ARCs technical genius. _

"_Yes Connor," replied Lester, giving a sigh, "today. It's part of the effort to expedite matters."_

"_Abby's not going to like that," commented Connor. "I'm supposed to…"_

"_What am I not going to like?" asked the_ _petite blonde as she opened the door to the conference room. _

"_Nice of you to finally join us," sniffed Lester._

"_Sorry I'm late," Abby apologized. She grinned cheekily at Lester. "First morning back after maternity leave has been a little chaotic. You wouldn't believe all the forms…" _

_Abby slipped into the black padded office chair next to Connor. She reached a hand across the empty space between their chairs to clasp Connor's hand. Entwining his fingers with hers, Connor gave Abby's hand a gentle squeeze._

"_What have I missed?" asked Abby._

"_Lester's sending me and Becker to Germany," answered Connor turning to face her blue eyes, "today… I won't be able to pick up Sarah from daycare."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Connor, Becker and the raw recruits that comprised their security detail joined the Munich ARCs Beta field team in a small northern town called __Lancken-Granitz Monday evening. Searching t__he rocky terrain between the town and the Baltic Sea began at daylight the next morning. It was difficult to track the Munich ARCs Alpha field team, and soon people were going round in circles._

"_How many of those rock formations are there?" asked one of the young recruits. _

"_Seven dolmens," answered Carl. The Munich ARC's director was personally on site with the rest of the Munich team. "And there's also the Guardian stones…"_

_The unfortunate young man's scream stopped any additional discussion of the local stones. One misstep and the young man was slipping, sliding down the slope to crash headlong against one of the heavy Guardian stones. _

"_Possible concussion," explained the medic "we'll need to evaluate him at the hospital."_

"_At least it's not you this time," said Becker as he watched the recruit being carried up the hill on a stretcher. _

_Connor didn't seem to hear Becker. He was inspecting the large upright stone. Connor pulled his fingerless gloves off to place his bare hands on the rock. _

"_Feels warm," Connor muttered. He strode off towards the next monolith. _

"_The sun is shining Connor," called Becker. "Stones absorb heat in the sunlight."_

_Connor still didn't seem to hear Becker. The soldier shook his head as his friend meandered off. Becker nodded at one of the more alert recruits from Sandhurst. The red headed young man turned to look where the Captain pointed. Then, as Becker mounted the hill to insure that his injured recruit was safely evacuated, the red headed recruit began to follow the scientist. Connor knelt down at the base of one of the towering stones and started to brush away dirt, leaves, and sticks._

"_May I help you Sir," asked the young recruit respectfully._

_Connor looked up in surprise. He looked first to the left, and then to the right. Not seeing anyone else around, Connor looked back at the red head._

"_Are you talking to me?" asked Connor. _

_The young recruit nodded._

"_Can you help me dig?" _

_The two men were still digging when Becker returned._

"_There is magnetite," said Connor "at the base of this Guardian stone and the last two we checked."_

"_Yeah Conn," replied Becker "we'll come back tomorrow morning and start again… right now it's getting dark. I don't want anyone else tripping and falling. You know how Lester hates accident reports."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Wednesday, they continued checking the area. Of the seven dolmens in the vicinity, three were completely surrounded by circles of Guardian stones. The dolmen closest to where the Munich team had disappeared was fronted by a solitary Guardian stone. All of the Guardian stones were settled on a magnetite base. _

"_The set up may function in a similar manner to the Egyptian Sun Cage," said Connor. _

_He was staring at the solitary stone standing before him, tapping his pen against his bottom lip. _

"_Only the dolmens are much older…," continued Connor "these date from the Neolithic era…"_

"_There are lots of old stories about the dolmens," said Carl "archeologists have done some research… the stones themselves were deposited by glaciers… there are some theories about the dolmens being used for funeral purposes…"_

"_I saw a dolmen in France once," said Becker "some people said it was a grave marker… other people said it marked a fairy circle." _

"_Dolmens can be found all over Europe," said Connor, "and other places. Hmmm…"_

_He was still tapping his pen against his lip. It had been another long day. As the sun was starting to set, Connor began to squint. _

"_The only other time I saw a dolmen close up… it had an anomaly open in front of it," said Connor "but that dolmen was open on the sides… this dolmen is sealed up… rocks around the sides."_

"_There's no open anomaly here Connor," said Becker "or the hand held __detector would have gone off."_

"_The detector works off of electro magnetic radio frequency," mused Connor. He stepped closer to the Guardian stone. "I don't know that we've ever tested it near this much magnetite."_

"_Connor, it's getting dark," the Captain said "now is not the time to test your newest theory. We'll come back tomorrow."_

_Connor stepped past the Guardian stone closer towards the dolmen. Becker realized the hand held detector was beginning to vibrate. The pen Connor had been holding suddenly jerked out of Connor's hand and flew towards the dolmen. The hand held detector started blaring._

"_The anomaly is inside the dolmen," shouted Connor. "We've got to go through it, if we want to find out what happened to Gisele and the others."_

"_No one is supposed to go through the anomalies!" exclaimed Becker. "Connor!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Carl put the shiny metal whistle between his lips to blow three long tweets to alert the rest of the team members. When the Sandhurst recruits and the Munich Beta team converged on his location, they all went into the dolmen following after Connor and Becker._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_It was cold on the other side of the anomaly… very cold… and bright. The sun was shining high up in the sky. Connor looked back to see the dolmen, and was nearly run over by Becker as he came through the glittering fractured light. _

"_You're not __supposed to go through an anomaly," said Becker. The soldier raised his weapon, instantly on guard, looking to the left and then to the right._

"_Neither are you," replied Connor. Becker glared at the scientist._

_Then Connor pointed to a spot behind Becker. The Captain slowly turned to view the dolmen… standing open, with no stones enclosing the sides. Snow flakes fluttered and flurried through the openings between the stones. The anomaly was still pulsing in between the rocky pillars. On the other side of the dolmen, a red scarf lay on the ground partially covered with snow._

"_I think Gisele and the others went that way," added Connor. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Thankfully, they didn't have to go far. They weren't really prepared for a snow expedition. Just over the ridge, Connor and Becker found a stony burrow surrounded by a crude paddock._

"_What is that?" asked Becker. He pointed at the hairy creatures that were being corralled in the fenced area._

"_Reindeer," replied Connor, his lips curling up in a grin. "It looks like who ever lives here keeps them." _

"_Connor," said Becker "let's see if we can find Gisele and the others and get back to our time… before the anomaly closes again."_

_The sheltered entrance to the burrow only allowed for one person to enter at a time. _

"_Lester told me to keep you out of trouble," said Becker. "I should go in first."_

_Connor just rolled his eyes and went in anyway. _

_Inside the burrow, a small fire was burning, providing some light and warmth. The tiny hole in the ceiling allowed smoke to escape, while limiting the amount of snow entering the home. For this was indeed a home. _

"_Gisele," exclaimed Connor "what are you doing here?"_

"_Couldn't leave just yet," chuckled his friend, as she pointed to a woman who was obviously in labor. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We came to rescue you," answered Connor. He looked beyond Gisele and the laboring woman to see three other people. Behind Connor, Becker crowded into the tiny home._

_A very worried looking man dressed in animal skins was holding the groaning woman's hand. He kept brushing her forehead, whispering sounds that may have been words… may have been words of love._

_The two other members of the missing Munich team were huddled together just beyond Gisele. The big man, Erich, had wrenched his knee falling when they went through the anomaly. Tiny Eva was patting his hand, assuring him everything would be fine when they got back._

"_You came to rescue us?" asked Gisele, looking surprised. "How did you even know where we were? We only just got here."_

"_What?" exclaimed Connor "Gisele… you lot have been missing for days now."_

_Gisele looked surprised at that comment, but a sudden movement from the woman lying before her diverted her attention. Things happened quickly, and soon there was another squalling life cuddled in the stone shelter._

"_We should get going." _

_The five of them, left the stone age family and headed back towards the anomaly. Becker and Connor were supporting Erich. Gisele lead the way, while Eva held Becker's weapon and watched the back. _

"_There was a cave lion," explained Gisele "stampeding the reindeer herd… the tracks… the noises… all from one hungry predator chasing its prey in and out of time." She shuddered. _

_They met Carl and the rest of the rescue team back at the dolmen. They had just come through the anomaly. _

"_Gisele," shouted Carl in relief "you're alive!"_

_The director of the Munich ARC wrapped the slender brunette in his arms, holding her tightly. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Both the Munich ARC team and the United Kingdom team carpooled together for the trip back to Munich. The group from the United Kingdom should have been on the flight back to Brize Norton by Thursday evening at the latest, but the motorway accident changed those plans._

_Connor and Becker were riding in the first minivan with Carl and Gisele. Connor was still questioning the pair about the differences in time. The scientist didn't understand why Gisele and her group had been gone for days in this time, but had only passed hours in the other time. It didn't correlate with Carl's statement that he had tried to follow Connor and Becker just minutes after they had disappeared, yet arrived in the Neolithic hours later. _

"_You'd think that time would pass the same way," complained Connor. "I wonder… just how long does it take to go through an anomaly?"_

_The Sandhurst recruits were in the second minivan, except for the one young man with the concussion. He and an escort had already been sent back to London. _

_The wrong way driver on the motorway caused an accident that stopped traffic for hours. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Friday morning, Connor, Becker and the six remaining Sandhurst recruits boarded the Tristar for the flight that would take them home. Becker and his security team had promptly gone to sleep. Connor remained awake.

They were making good time Connor thought. The ocean was finally visible. It wouldn't be long now before the ARCs team arrived at Brize Norton.

The young scientist leaned back in the aircraft chair. Connor wanted to be home. He slid his arms back along the armrests, finally starting to relax. That was when he felt it. The military aircraft was turning to the left… away from the ocean… away from the path home.

Connor reached for his laptop. He opened it and checked his email. Across the aisle, Becker stirred and sat up, instantly alert.

"Are we landing?" asked the Captain. He rolled his shoulders, then tilted his head and neck first to the right and then to the left. "I felt the plane turn."

"Yeah," said Connor. "The plane turned."

Becker narrowed his eyes and looked at his friend. There was something in Connor's tone that didn't sound like he was happy.

"Connor?"

Dark brown eyes looked across the aisle to meet Becker's gaze.

"There's been a change of plans," said the scientist.

"Where are we going now?

"Someplace called Neuchâtel," answered Connor. "I think it's in Switzerland."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Same Time, Different Place

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

9.7 Same Time, Different Place

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby was snapping the little onesie closed between Sarah's chubby little legs when the laptop open on the dresser behind her made the loud electronic pinging noise that indicated a new email was received. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Connor had sent her an email just before he boarded the flight in Germany. He'd promised to send another when he arrived at Brize Norton, so she had left the computer on while dressing and getting Sarah ready this morning.

Unless the military transport he was flying in was setting some sort of new flight time record for the RAF, Abby thought, it was a little soon to be hearing from him. Abby picked up the squirming baby and held her close as she turned to face the laptop.

"Let's just see what your Daddy has to say," Abby told the little girl. She stepped forward to see the laptop screen. The new email wasn't from Connor, it was from Lester. Abby read the subject line.

"Hmm," Abby said to the little girl who was now grasping Abby's blonde hair in her tiny fists, "I don't like the sound of that."

Abby disentangled her hair from the child's fingers, and gave the infant a binkie to hold. Settling the heavy baby more firmly on her left hip, Abby reached for the mouse with her right hand. Dragging the cursor over to the email, Abby clicked it open. She read the email.

"No," said Abby "I don't like the sound of that at all."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Abby had arrived late to the meeting where Lester had told the assembled team members about the planned trip to Germany. Connor had given her a quick kiss good-bye, then he followed Becker out of the conference room. The two men were going to have to hurry to reach Brize Norton by noon._

_Lester was still standing at the head of the long table. Abby pushed back from the table, letting the black padded office chair roll away. She looked at the young woman in the teal dress and brightly colored scarf sitting in the chair across the long rectangular wooden table from Abby. Jess was trying not to look upset, but Abby knew her friend well enough to recognize the small signs._

"_My first day back at work," Abby asked "and you're sending Connor overseas? Couldn't you have planned this better?" _

_Lester looked at Abby. He sighed tiredly. Dark circles under his eyes gave emphasis to the sound. Abby wondered for a moment how long it had been since the man had slept._

"_I've planned everything possible for their safe arrival and security while they are away," Lester reminded her, "but no one really plans for an anomaly alert."_

"_My schedule back at work, and Connor's," Abby reminded Lester "was based around the day care center's hours. I'll need to leave early every day Connor's away so I can pick up Sarah."_

"_Yes, yes," said Lester waving his hand in the air in front of him. "Of course. Do what you must."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_None of them needed the anomaly alert on __Tuesday_.

_The elasmotherium in Trafalgar square stopped traffic in all directions. No one wanted to get close to an oversized relative of a rhinoceros. When the creature started panicking and attacking vehicles with its horn, people panicked. They ran, leaving their cars blocking the roadway. _

_Abby and the security team arrived near the square just as the mass exodus of humanity was racing towards them. The ARCs team was nearly trampled by the crowd. Once the mob passed, the ARCs field team headed towards the anomaly. _

"_You can't close it yet," said Abby to the young soldier setting up the anomaly locking device. "We've got to get the creature back home."_

"_Begging your pardon Ma'am," replied the ensign "but I've got orders. Captain Becker will have my head if I don't lock it."_

"_I've got transportation on its way," Jess's voice called over the earpieces. _

_One locked anomaly, several tranquilizer darts, and the use of a very large lorry soon had the team returning to the ARC with another addition for the menagerie. Getting the beast into the herbivore holding center proved more difficult. It woke up. _

_The frightened creature was trying to escape, when it knocked a hole through a divider wall. The Columbian mammoth trumpeted an alarm. The two huge creatures faced each other as Abby and her assistant backed out of the enclosure. Trampling the broken menagerie wall seemed to be a bonding experience for the two animals._

_Later, when Abby was getting ready to leave, she saw Jess still at the hub._

"_Aren't you going home?" Abby asked. Her friend gave a small smile._

"_Don't really fancy eating alone," Jess replied "it's Tuesday."_

_Abby remembered. Jess and Becker had a standing dinner date on Tuesdays… and most other nights too, but Tuesday was their special night._

"_What's a take-away Tuesday," asked Jess "without someone to share it with?"_

"_I'm going to pick up Sarah," said Abby "why don't you come over after you get off work… we can all have a take-away girls night." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Wednesday morning Abby was already tired when she got to work. She and Jess had stayed up laughing and sharing old stories after dinner. When Jess had left to go home, Abby got ready for bed, but baby Sarah had other plans. The little one had woken several times during the night. Abby had finally given up trying to put the little girl down in her crib and brought the child into the big double bed with her. _

"_Miss your Daddy don't you?" asked Abby as she changed Sarah's nappy once more. "Me too."_

_Abby gently laid the baby securely between her own body and Connor's pillow. Cuddling soothed both of them. The alarm clock ringing loudly at six was startling. Little Sarah was wailing loudly before Abby could get the noisy gadget turned off. The early morning start was soon gone with breakfast, baths and trying to pack up Sarah's diaper bag._

"_Rex," called Abby "bring those shoes back! They're not meant for lizards." _

_The creature set the bright pink booties down on the beam high above Abby's head where he had flown to a rest. Tilting his head sideways, Rex chirped and trilled, almost as if he was trying to ask Abby something._

_Abby's blue eyes narrowed in a frown. She sniffed, then turned her back on Rex and carried Sarah into the nursery with her._

"_We'll find you some other booties," she assured the child. "Maybe these brown ones… they're just like Mummie's."_

_Traffic was busy, and the rain made driving even worse. Abby finally left Sarah after explaining to the children's aide yet again exactly how Sarah liked her bottle. _

"_Arriving late," greeted Lester glancing at his watch when Abby finally made it into the ARC. _

"_Yes," replied Abby "and don't forget… leaving early too." _

_She quickly turned down the corridor and stalked off towards the menagerie. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough to get out of hearing range for Lester's final snarky comment. _

"_What do we pay you for?" the ARC's director called after her._

_That afternoon, Abby dropped the heavy menagerie operations budget file on Lester's desk. It landed with a resounding thump._

"_We need more space," the creature specialist reminded her boss. "And supplies… and an actual creature return program."_

_Lester put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. For a moment Abby almost felt sorry for the man. Almost._

"_What do we pay you for?" Abby asked before turning and heading out of his office._

_Jess caught Abby before she left. _

"_Thanks for take-away Tuesday," Jess said. Then she smiled brightly. "Tonight is my turn. After you pick up Sarah, why don't the both of you come over to my flat? I'll cook dinner."_

_Abby missed Connor's call on webcam that night. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Thursday morning, Abby was humming as she made rounds in the menagerie. The __elasmotherium seemed quite content in the holding area next to the mammoth. When she finished rounds, Abby returned to her office. The message light was blinking on the desk phone. Connor had called._

"_Guess you're in the menagerie," Connor's voice said, "the cell phone call wouldn't go through. I just wanted to let you know that there's been an accident… not us… I mean… we're alright… but the road is blocked... looks like it will be blocked for hours… we won't be back tonight after all."_

_The disturbing background noises of sirens and shouting voices left Abby wondering what kind of accident would block an entire highway. Abby left her office and headed up to the hub, hoping that Jess or Lester might have more news. The two of them were watching the news camera pictures. A wrong way driver hit a tanker car, resulting in an explosion and fire that was going to take hours to put out._

_When Abby didn't show up in the break room for lunch, Jess went looking for her. It helped to have access to the ARC's camera feed. Within minutes, Jess had ruled out the menagerie, Abby's office, Connor's office and the remaining public areas in the building. Jess backed up the video feed to where she had last seen Abby, and then watched the doorway. When Jess was convinced her friend hadn't left the room, she left the hub and walked quietly down the hallway to the ladies room. _

"_Are you planning on staying in here all day?" asked Jess softly. She pushed the door shut behind her and leaned on it, blocking anyone else who might try to enter._

_Abby raised her gaze from the white porcelain. The mirror above the sink reflected Jess and her own face. Abby's mascara looked smudged and her eyes were red._

"_What's wrong?" asked Jess._

"_Nothing really… I'm just being a silly git," sniffed Abby as she wiped her hand across her face. _

"_You're not silly," objected Jess "and you're not a git either… now what's bothering you?"_

"_Everything! I missed Connor's call last night, Sarah hasn't slept through the night in days…," rambled Abby, the words all coming out in a rush, "so I haven't either… I was late to work yesterday and Lester fussed… the woman at the childcare center doesn't listen… and I don't have enough time for Sarah… or Rex…."_

_Jess took a deep breath. She knew how hard it was to be missing someone, and she didn't have the added responsibilities of taking care of a child or a pet. _

"_You can forget about Lester's fussing," began Jess "he's only trying to take your mind off Connor being gone."_

"_I know," sniffed Abby "told you I was being silly…"_

"_My oldest sister never went back to work," said Jess "after she had children… and my other sister… she waited until the babies were a year old."_

_Big blue eyes opened wide at that statement. _

"_I can handle work," hissed Abby "and a baby."_

"_I never said you couldn't," responded Jess hastily. "It's just… It's hard being a single mother."_

"_I'm not a single mother," replied Abby shortly. _

_The petite blonde put both hands on either side of the sink and pushed herself up straight, then turned to face Jess. The blue eyed woman gazed at her friend with a determined look. The brunette stepped away from the door, moving towards Abby. _

"_Connor will be back tomorrow," hissed Abby as she stalked past Jess and opened the bathroom door. "Everything will be just fine."_

"_You are a single mother," said Jess softly, as the door swung shut behind her friend, "when Connor's not here."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess's bright red dress and white heels with red sparkles barely made an impression on Abby as she strode quickly past the hub. Abby barged into Lester's office without slowing down.

"Switzerland?" shouted Abby "Lester really why are we sending our team members to other countries when we are so short handed ourselves?"

Lester looked up at Abby.

"Do come in," said Lester with a sigh. He nodded at the person sitting opposite him. "Have you met the minister?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. At the Lake

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

9.7 At the Lake

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor looked at Becker. The soldier looked back at his friend in disbelief.

"Switzerland?" repeated the Captain in a questioning tone.

The soldier leaned over to look out of the window on his side of the aircraft. The faint tint of blue ocean was quickly fading as the Tristar resumed flying over the French countryside.

"Yeah," nodded Connor "Lester sent an email… we're being loaned out… again."

"That's bloody poor planning," grumbled Becker "it would have only taken half the flight time to get to Neuchâtel from Munich if we had gone there directly."

"I don't think this trip was exactly planned," replied Connor.

Connor pointed at the laptop open in front of him. Lester's email was still open on the screen. Becker leaned across the aisle to read the message.

"Be careful! Try not to create an international incident!" Becker exclaimed in annoyance as he continued to read the email. "We're taking a RAF military transport into one of the most peaceful nations on the planet. We're going to be noticed!"

"It's not like we're invading Switzerland," protested Connor "and I really don't think Lester had much choice… politics aside… there's a creature to be found."

Becker snorted and rolled his eyes.

"If the International ARC had more support it would have already been found," said Becker. "London, Munich, Madrid, Riga… that's not enough coverage for Europe."

"Each one of those cities has an ARC facility," reminded Connor "because they also had a major creature incursion. Look at the lack of coverage in North America, only two ARCs… both in Canada."

"Yeah," replied the ARCs chief of security with a sigh. "we're shorthanded as always."

The tall soldier stretched and stood up in the aisle of the aircraft. He opened the overhead bin and grabbed Connor's fedora out of the storage compartment.

"Whatcha doing with my hat?" asked Connor.

"Making up a cover story," replied Becker. "Don't want a political mess now, do we?"

He called to the red headed recruit sleeping in the seat behind him.

"McLeary, wake the others," said Becker "we'll be landing at Neuchâtel shortly and we've got to get from the airport to the university without incident."

"Neuchâtel?" mumbled the sleepy recruit as he sat up.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The flight approach to the Neuchâtel airport brought the aircraft in over the long lake. From his window, Connor could see there was a lot of snow on the ground. Parts of the lake near the shore appeared frozen over, but the center of the lake was a bright clear blue. A castle stood high on a hill overlooking the city which crept down the sloping mountainside to the very edge of the lake.

"Looks cold," commented Connor. Dark gray fingerless gloves covered his hands, leaving his fingers exposed.

"Germany's further north," said Becker "but we didn't have this much snow until we went through the anomaly."

"The weather is all messed up," replied Connor turning away from the window to face Becker. "A warm spell in Lancken-Granitz means no snow, while Munich had a light dusting, and now we come to Neuchâtel…"

"Connor," interrupted Becker "don't you think Neuchâtel being up high in the mountains… maybe has something to do with the snow."

"Lancken-Granitz is just a bit above sea level," objected Connor "but Munich's almost the same elevation as Neuchâtel."

Becker stared at Connor.

"I'm just saying," insisted Connor, "the weather is weird."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The Tristar made a smooth landing, and soon everyone was standing in the aisle according to Becker's directions.

"Right, now," said the Captain "we'll exit the aircraft in order."

Everyone nodded.

"When we get on the ground," Becker instructed the recruits "I've got point, McLeary and Temple are behind me, the rest of you surround them as if you were a security detachment."

"Sir," said the young red headed recruit "do I need to do anything?"

Becker looked at the nervous young man. He reached out and adjusted Connor's fedora so that more of the recruit's reddish blonde hair showed. Becker's black jacket was a little big on the young man, but the upturned collar did a good job of hiding McLeary's face.

"Just follow me," replied Becker.

"What about me?" asked Connor "Do I need to do anything?"

Becker looked at his friend. Connor's heavy black woolen coat covered most of the scientist's purple shirt and waistcoat. He was carrying his laptop, a notebook, and a clipboard with a bundle of papers. Connor looked like an aide of some sort, or maybe the grad student that he had been once long ago.

"Hold on to the papers," directed Becker.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Quickly crossing the tarmac, Becker pretended not to notice the gawking news crews. Unlike their evening arrival at a German military base, this mornings arrival of a RAF aircraft landing at a civilian airport unexpectedly had stirred up some interest.

The university's stretch van had seating to accommodate all six of the Sandhurst recruits, plus Connor and Becker. The fact that the driver of the van dressed in his crisp dark suit looked like a private security guard was an added bonus. Becker stood watchfully while the team boarded the van. He entered last.

"Let's go," Becker said to the driver.

"Où aller?"

Connor leaned forward and spoke to the man in rapid French. The driver nodded and started up the van. Connor leaned back and looked across the aisle at Becker.

"Didn't you learn any French last year?" asked Connor.

"A couple words."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

At the university, the director of Biogeosciences met them. The middle aged auburn haired woman looked at the group, soldiers and one geeky looking young man, in surprise.

Connor stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Connor Temple," he said "and this is Captain Becker. We're from the London Anomaly Research Center. The others are our security team. We're here… to help."

The woman sniffed. She looked at Connor. Her eyes travelled from his worn and muddy boots, up his legs to linger for a moment on his purple shirt and waistcoat. Then her gaze moved upwards to meet his dark brown eyes. Obviously she wasn't impressed.

"This is what the English send us?" she asked in dismay. "I expected a scientific team."

"Well… I am a scientist," began Connor.

"What kind of scientist?" demanded the woman.

"Well, uh… my graduate work was at Central Metropolitan University," answered Connor "I studied evolutionary biology with…"

"Hmmph," the woman interrupted him. "come this way then… I've got something you'll want to see."

She abruptly turned and walked down the wide hallway, leaving the team standing. Connor and Becker exchanged a glance. Then they and the recruits followed the woman.

An office door stood open. Connor entered the room. Becker gestured to the recruits to stay where they were. The Captain stood in the doorway, watching. The woman walked past an aquarium seated upon a short table. She then turned to face Connor. The woman pointed at the aquarium.

"What do you make of that?" she asked.

"Uh… it's a fish," replied Connor.

"Brilliant!" replied the woman. "It's salvelinus neocomensis… a species of trout that has been extinct from Lake Neuchâtel for over a hundred years."

Connor started to say something, but Becker had heard enough.

"The ARC doesn't usually get called for a fish," said the soldier. "Why don't you just cook it for dinner?"

The woman glared at him, but before she could reply, Connor spoke.

"Lester's email seemed to indicate there was something bigger," he said cautiously "in the lake… Perhaps you could tell us about that… Miss… uh… I don't know your name."

The auburn haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Professor Bertrand," she said icily "Monique Bertrand… and I didn't ask for you to be here."

"And we didn't ask to be sent here," responded Becker.

Connor set his laptop down next to the aquarium. He raised his hands to either side of his body in a placating gesture.

"Professor Bertrand, the sooner you show us the evidence," Connor said "the sooner we can rule out a creature incursion… then we leave and go home."

"You won't rule out a creature incursion," the Professor replied.

She opened her computer, and swiveled the monitor towards Connor. She pointed at a picture.

"A finalist last summer in the Neuchâtel International Fantastic Film Festival most creative special effects category," Bertrand said.

Connor's eyes grew wide as he watched the image.

"That doesn't look like special effects," he said. "This is February. Why are we only hearing about this now?"

Bertrand minimized that view, and opened another screen. This picture appeared more recent. The harbor scene showed snow covered docks. Boats appeared to be iced in to their mooring and something… something else… large and moving rapidly could be seen in the distance. The creature churned up a wake in the shallow harbor. Then before it came close enough to be positively identified, it turned and sank beneath the water.

"It's back," replied the Professor "and we need to find it and where it comes from."

"Usually," said Becker "we just try to send the creatures back to their own time and lock the anomalies."

Professor Bertrand glared at Becker again.

"We'll go to harbor," she said "after you've been settled in the dormitory and had a meal."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The University of Neuchâtel had reserved four rooms in the dormitory for the teams use. Each room was designed with two narrow beds, matching narrow desks and hard wooden chairs, and one lamp standing between the desks. Becker and Connor wordlessly agreed to share one room, while the Sandhurst recruits argued about who was rooming together.

Connor tried to call Abby. Then he spent a few moments on his laptop. Behind him, Becker was shaking out his clothes and hanging them in the closet.

"We haven't had an aquatic anomaly in ages," said Connor.

"Hmmph."

Connor turned from the laptop to gaze at his friend. Becker was standing their holding a small box in the palm of his hand.

"You brought that with you?" asked Connor in surprise.

"Yeah," replied the soldier "I've been carrying it… just waiting for the right time."

"Mate, I was with you months ago when you bought it," chuckled Connor "you should go ahead and ask her."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The cafeteria served a variety of different foods that all tasted like cardboard. Connor, Becker and the security team ate the food anyway.

McLeary pointed to the newscast showing on the telly. The reporter was revealing information about a clandestine visit to Neuchâtel by one of the British Royal family.

"Guess our cover story worked," the red head chuckled.

"Yeah," agreed Becker. "Maybe you should try for a career in acting."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Bertrand drove the van to the harbor. The University maintained a research vessel and they were soon all climbing aboard the boat. The recruits were loading some of the ARCs more specialized equipment. Becker and Connor followed Bertrand to the wheelhouse.

"You've got a sonar," exclaimed Connor excitedly. He began excitedly looking at the other equipment in the room.

"What are we looking for exactly?" asked Becker.

"I don't know…" started Bertrand.

"Pliosaur," said Connor "judging by the wake in the pictures… one of the bigger varieties… maybe even Kronosaurus."

Becker didn't miss how the Professor was staring at Connor as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kronosaurus has been extinct," the woman protested "for over sixty million years."

"Your fish is extinct too," Becker reminded her.

Connor stopped moving. He turned away from the equipment to look at Becker and Bertrand.

"Kronosaurus has been extinct for more like a hundred million years," replied Connor "early creataceous. Your fish… are you sure it's been extinct for a hundred years?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Well, if you're right about that," said Connor "then we may have two anomalies."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. In London

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

9.7 In London

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

This was so not how Friday morning should start thought Abby as she looked from Lester to the minister in disbelief. The official had never actually come to the ARC before as far as Abby knew. You could usually tell when Lester was going to meet the minister. Lester tended to wear his light gray Gieves & Hawkes suit for those important meetings. Today he was dressed in a dark blue Armani suit, light blue shirt and a geometrically patterned tie of dark and light blue. Abby gulped.

"Pleased to meet you," she replied.

Abby started to back up, intending to exit the office, but the minister was rising from his seat, as was Lester. The minister turned to face Abby and extended his hand towards her.

"Lester's told me so much about you and your work with the creatures," said the minister. He smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling. "Jimmy insists we need your input on the new facility at the Forest of Dean."

Abby blinked as she realized the minister had just referred to James Lester as Jimmy. She swallowed again, and shook the minister's hand.

"Um… yeah," she stammered "great. What kind of input exactly?"

Lester stood behind his desk and rolled his eyes. He jerked his head sideways. Abby followed the direction of his gaze. Lester's hand was sitting atop the huge menagerie operations budget file that Abby had given him earlier this week. Abby's eyes widened as she finally understood.

"Perhaps we could start with a tour of the menagerie," suggested Lester. "You could give the minister the first hand input he needs to allocate funding."

"Yeah," agreed Abby. She backed out of the doorway to Lester's office. "Right this way."

The minister and Lester followed her out of the office into the central hub.

"Would the two of you go ahead and start towards the menagerie?" asked Abby. "I'll meet you at my office. I just need a minute…"

"Certainly," agreed Lester. With an expansive wave of his hand, he directed the minister down the corridor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby watched the two men walk away, then she turned to face the field coordinator. Jess was sitting at the Anomaly Detection Device, intently monitoring half a dozen computer screens. She didn't seem to be aware of Abby's presence. Abby stepped closer and laid her hand on the desk.

"Jess," said Abby softly "about yesterday…"

The dark haired young woman turned her gaze to Abby. Her serious expression didn't change.

"I just wanted to say…," continued Abby "sorry."

Jess swung her seat around to fully face Abby. Her long legs were crossed at the ankles. The red sparkles on her white heels caught the overhead light and reflected little dots of pinkish red light which danced across the floor.

"You're not the only person who misses someone," said Jess.

"I know, I never said I was," replied Abby hastily. "It's just… I want to be responsible for the choices I've made… and it bothers me when I feel that I'm letting everyone down… then…when you said I should cut back work…"

"That's not what I said!" exclaimed Jess. "And you are not letting anyone down… except maybe yourself… by being so hard on yourself."

Abby looked at her friend.

"Then what did you mean," Abby asked "when you started talking about your sisters… and how one doesn't work and the other waited to go back…?"

Jess opened her mouth, and then shut it. She drew in a deep breath and began again.

"All I meant," answered Jess "is there are lots of different ways to juggle family and work."

"Connor and I had a plan," replied Abby. "This trip wasn't part of it."

"Plans sometimes need to change… and a good balance… one that works for you and your family," said Jess "something that doesn't leave you stressed out and crying in the ladies… is what you need."

Jess reached across the desk to give Abby's had a friendly squeeze.

"Yeah… I know you're there," said Abby with a warm smile. "Right this minute, the best balance is Sarah at childcare, and me giving Lester and the minister a tour of the menagerie."

Abby turned away from her friend and started towards the corridor. Jess called after her.

"Just remember, if you need something…," Jess replied "you're not all alone."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The minister turned his gaze from the Columbian mammoth to the elasmotherium in disbelief.

"I saw pictures," the minister said "but they don't give you a feel for how big these creatures are… not really, not at all."

Abby smirked. She held out a list of food supplies.

"This is how much Elton eats," she explained "in the course of one week."

"Rather expensive," commented the minister.

"No, not compared to the food requirements for carnivores," replied Abby.

She handed the minister another list and pointed at the smilodon circling in the containment area further down the walkway.

"Meat for Kitty there costs a lot more than hay. Also, carnivores really shouldn't be housed near herbivores…" continued Abby "it's added stress on both creatures."

At the end of the tour, the minister shook hands with both Abby and Lester.

"Construction restarted at the last month at the Forest of Dean facility," said the minister, "but I understand now why Lester has been pushing for a budget increase. I'll do my best to see that the ARC gets the necessary funding."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later that afternoon, Abby stopped by the hub for a word with Jess before leaving work. Lester's newest office assistant interrupted them.

"Mrs. Temple," called the young woman from the corridor. The plump woman with bright red streaks through her dark hair hurried towards them. She was clutching a handful of pink papers.

"Kayleigh," replied Abby "I'm on my way out the door. I've got to pick up Sarah before the childcare closes. Can this wait until Monday?"

"But Mrs. Temple," said the young woman earnestly, shaking the pink papers in front of Abby's nose, "I've got messages for you."

"What messages?" asked Abby, taking the pink slips marked URGENT MEMO from the woman's hand. Abby began reading the phone messages.

"You're supposed to transfer the calls Kayleigh," said Jess. "Not take written notes."

"Nobody told me that," exclaimed Kayleigh. "How do I transfer calls?"

Abby looked up at Jess. Her blue eyes were wide, panicked.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess.

"I've got to pick up Sarah," replied Abby "and Connor's Mum at the train station. I can't be two places at once."

"No," agreed Jess "you can't. You go get Sarah, I'll arrange for Connor's Mum to get picked up."

Abby smiled in relief.

"You're a lifesaver Jess!" Abby said as she raced down the corridor heading for the car park.

"Not a lifesaver," Jess replied with a chuckle. "Just the best field coordinator around."

She then turned to Kayleigh.

"Now, let's go over the phone system," said Jess. "This button activates the intercom."

Jess pressed one manicured finger on the button.

"Yes, yes," replied Lester's voice "what is it?"

"You're needed to greet a VIP guest arriving at the train station," said Jess "track twelve, 5:30 PM."

"Who?"

"Connor's Mum," answered Jess "and then take her to Connor and Abby's flat."

Lester's groan was audible over the intercom. Jess and Kayleigh exchanged a glance. Both women clapped their hands over their mouths to suppress a giggle at their bosses discomfort.

"Jess, you can leave early," offered Lester "if you wouldn't mind picking the woman up."

"I'd be glad to," replied Jess "but then you'll have to show Kayleigh how the phone system works."

A buzzing noise indicated the intercom was disconnected. Lester appeared at the door of his office clutching his hat and greatcoat.

"I'll pick up Mrs. Temple," said Lester "you show Kayleigh how the phone system works."

Lester strode off down the corridor, putting his hat and coat on while he walked. Jess chuckled, then turned to Kayleigh once more.

"He doesn't know how the phone system works either," Jess told the young woman conspiratorially.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The middle of Monday morning, Abby and Jess met in the break room. The two women compared notes about their weekend while fixing their morning beverages.

"Actually," said Abby as she stirred her tea "it was rather nice having Connor's Mum for the weekend… it was our first time really just the two of us… and Sarah of course. And... it was especially nice not having an anomaly alert."

"Didn't Connor call?" asked Jess. "I thought you two usually arrange to chat on Skype whenever he's away."

"Yes," replied Abby "we talked briefly each night… but going out on Lake Neuchâtel each day has been exhausting. The weather has been really odd. Friday it was warm most of the day, and then it came a rainstorm. Connor was soaked."

"Yeah," said Jess nodding "Hil told me Connor wouldn't come into the wheelhouse… when the storm started… kept taking water samples from various depths of the lake."

Jess picked up a little pink packet of sweetener and ripped it open. She then stirred it into her frothy coffee. She took a tentative sip, wrinkled her nose and set the cup back down before reaching for another pink packet.

"Saturday evening we got to talk a little longer," continued Abby "the team had to come back early because the detector and the sonar both were acting up during the lightening."

"Lightening?" asked Jess in surprise. "When I spoke to Hil, he said it snowed Saturday."

"It did both," replied Abby "it was really weird… Connor called it thundersnow. He said it doesn't happen often. I just wish it didn't delay their search."

Jess nodded in agreement.

"It was so cold Sunday," said Abby. "Connor was tired after being out in the boat all day, so we didn't talk much. The lake is huge and deep…"

"Hil said they hadn't fully searched the surface yet," said Jess "and it might several more days…"

"Connor and Professor Bertrand are supposed to be going out in the university submersible today," added Abby with a sigh.

"Hil told me that woman has an attitude problem," added Jess.

"Conn just said he thought the woman was frightened," asked Abby "She knows something dangerous is in the lake and she wants to protect the students, the townspeople… it's a lot of stress for someone who never knew about an anomaly before."

"I've seen frightened people before," replied Jess "they don't always act rude."

"Rude?"

"Didn't Connor tell you how Professor Bertrand acted when they arrived?"

Lester stuck his head in the break room. He looked at the two women sitting together at the small round table. Their heads were bent down and they were speaking quietly, stirring the cups on the table in front of them.

"Ahem," said Lester as he entered the room. The orange file folder he was carrying was readily visible and recognizable.

Abby looked from the Health and Safety Report folder to Lester's face. His serious expression did nothing to reassure her.

"What's happened to Connor?" Abby asked.

"It's not Connor," replied Lester.

He looked at Jess. Her face paled suddenly at the implication of Lester's words.

"Jess," said Lester gently "I need you to go to Neuchâtel for me… take a copy of Becker's medical records to the Neuchâtel Hospital."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Neuchâtel

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

9.7 Neuchâtel

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess adjusted the satchel on her shoulder and stepped carefully down the stairs from the private jet to the tarmac at the Neuchâtel Airport. She was grateful that Lester had managed to finagle the jet somehow, but was really trying hard to not think… not think about whether the jet and the hurry… indicated anything about the seriousness of Becker's injuries.

She looked around, but didn't see Connor. Lester had told her she would be met at the airport, she'd just assumed that Connor would be meeting her. Silly… she told herself. He would most likely be with Hil… at the hospital.

A young red headed recruit was crossing the tarmac towards her. He was followed by an older woman with auburn hair. That must be the Professor that Hil had told her about thought Jess.

"Miss Parker?" asked the recruit.

"Yes," Jess replied as she hugged her coat tightly around herself, "and you are?"

"McLeary ma'am," the young man replied. "I'm your security escort."

He jerked his thumb in the direction of the woman standing beside him.

"She's driving," he explained "but Mr. Temple gave me strict orders to see you safely to the hospital… told me Captain Becker would have me head if anything happened to you."

The young man took his responsibility quite seriously, Jess could tell. She tried to stifle nervous laughter, sure that if she started laughing, she would soon be crying.

"Thank you," replied Jess "McLeary."

"This way please," he directed.

Jess glanced at the auburn haired woman. The woman hadn't said a word. Together, the threesome walked across the tarmac to the airport. Light flurries of snowflakes swirled in the air around them. It would have been difficult to walk across the slippery ground in heels thought Jess. She was glad to be wearing the brown boots that Abby had insisted on loaning her.

Once they were inside the terminal building, the woman flashed some credentials at the customs official. They were quickly around the customs line and out into the lobby. Pushing through the swinging glass doors the little group exited the building.

On the sidewalk, between them and the car park, a group of reporters stood. Rapid fire questions in both French and German were shot at the threesome. Jess listened in amazement as the auburn haired woman responded switching languages with ease. Jess wasn't a hundred percent sure she understood the responses in German correctly, but she understood what the woman said in French quite clearly.

"No, there is no threat to the public as long as they stay away from the lake."

"Yes, the British government sent us a special consult team."

"No, I have no knowledge of any member of the British Royal family being in Neuchâtel."

"Yes, a man was injured."

"No, he is not the British prince."

Further questions on the subject of the injured man caused the middle aged Professor to stop responding. The woman held up her hands.

"Later, we must go now."

Jess climbed into the back seat of the gray sedan feeling as if she had just run through a gauntlet.

"What happened," Jess asked the auburn haired woman in French.

The woman stopped buckling her seatbelt and turned to face Jess directly.

"Your Captain Becker saved all our lives," she said simply.

Then the Professor turned back to face the steering wheel and started up the car. Jess glanced at McLeary. The young man had stiffened when the woman referred to Becker. He was glaring at her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The woman brought the car to the front entrance of Neuchâtel Hospital and let Jess and McLeary out. She said something about parking the car and then drove off.

"McLeary," asked Jess in English "what happened?"

The young red headed man swallowed hard. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat.

"That woman nearly got us all killed," replied McLeary "if it hadn't been for the Captain…"

The young man held the hospital door open for her.

"I should really let Mr. Temple explain," finished the recruit. "This way."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The elevator opened on the third floor. Jess saw Connor. He was sitting on a plastic seat in the hallway beside the door to Becker's room. He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, head hanging down. Connor's left forearm and wrist was in a cast that ran from just below his elbow down to the middle of his hand, leaving his fingers and thumb free. Jess walked quickly towards the scientist.

"Connor," she called "has there been any change in Hil's condition?"

Her friend straightened up in his chair. Dark circles under his eyes made his brown eyes look even darker than usual. Connor stood up and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"No change," replied Connor "I'm just sitting in the hall because the nurse is in with Becker right now."

Connor guided her to the chair he had just vacated. Jess reached into the satchel she was carrying and pulled out a thick medical records file. She handed it to Connor as she sat down.

"Connor what happened?" asked Jess as she bent over and began unlacing Abby's brown boots. "All I know is that Lester wanted me to bring Becker's medical file."

Connor looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"I think that's just Lester's way of making sure you're here," Connor replied. "Becker's unconscious… we're just waiting for him to wake up."

"How did he get to be unconscious?" asked Jess as she withdrew a pair of white heels with red sparkles from the satchel and started to buckle them on her feet.

"It's my fault," sighed Connor. "I split the team up… should never do that."

"McLeary said the accident was Professor Bertrand's fault," replied Jess.

"No, she was driving the university's mini-sub," objected Connor "she and I were at about 80 meters below the surface, while Becker and the recruits were searching the surface of the lake."

Jess buckled the last strap on her heels. She looked up at Connor.

"I still don't understand."

"The pliosaur rammed us, we were spinning," explained Connor. "Professor Bertrand managed to get the submersible righted, brought us to the surface with that creature following us."

Jess moved her foot, knocking over the yellowish brown paper envelope, spilling the contents across the white tile floor.

"Becker shoved the coxswain aside, took the helm on the boat and brought it between the creature and us," continued Connor. "The creature rammed the boat, instead of the sub… small boat… big creature… the hull shattered, the wheelhouse shattered… boards, roof, heavy equipment, it went everywhere."

Connor knelt by Jess's feet and began to help her pick up the contents of the envelope.

"The team on the boat all went into the water as the boat sank," said Connor "I don't know exactly when or how Becker hit his head…"

In response to Jess's questioning look, Connor continued talking.

"McLeary… good man… he kept Becker floating face up, until we could get the lot of them on to the sub… Bertrand got us all to shore as quick as she could" said Connor "the doctor said the cold water combined with blood loss is probably why Becker is still unconscious."

Jess slipped Becker's house keys into the manila envelope. Connor handed her Becker's wallet, she re-added that to the envelope. Jess reached for the small box the same time that Connor did. Their fingers touched. Connor looked up at her, his brown eyes wide.

"I don't think you were supposed to see that yet," said Connor. "Becker said he was waiting for the right time… I don't think the right time is when he's unconscious."

Jess swallowed.

"Why are all Hil's personal effects in an envelope?" she asked.

"Well the emergency crew cut off his clothes," answered Connor "wet… cold… and they needed to check for any other injuries."

Jess pushed the envelope towards Connor and scrambled up to stand.

"I need to see Hil," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Jess," Connor called after her "Abby said to remind you… you're not alone."

Jess blinked back the tears that she had been trying not to shed ever since this morning's coffee.

"Thanks Conn," she replied as she pushed open the door and stepped into the hospital room.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The nurse was at Becker's bedside. He was lying on his right side, a hospital gown strategically draped across his front, his backside bare to the world. The woman's hands were making a circular motion over Becker's exposed buttock.

"Get away from him," exclaimed Jess sharply.

The gray haired woman looked up at Jess. Her heavy black framed glasses didn't hide the concern evident in the older woman's eyes.

"I wanted to wash all the blood off him," she replied in French "before his loved ones saw him."

The nurse squeezed out the sponge she was holding into a metal basin. Jess could see the reddish water within.

"They were busy in the emergency room… a half dozen cases of possible hypothermia and that poor man slipping and falling, breaking his arm," continued the woman "and head wounds bleed such a lot…"

The nurse shook her head making a tsking noise. Jess felt suddenly embarrassed at her own outburst. The woman was just doing her job, taking care of Becker. The nurse picked up the basin and the sponge. She moved towards the door.

"I'll just let you two alone now," said the gray haired nurse as she exited Becker's room.

Jess walked over to Becker's bedside. The left side of his head was shaved. A long red gash ran from just behind his ear to the base of his neck. Jess didn't bother to try and count all the stitches.

She leaned down to kiss the side of his face and whisper into his ear. The muscular man didn't move. Jess lightly traced her hand down his back, until she reached the brightly colored tattoo on his left buttock. It always surprised her to see the yellows, oranges, blues and greens of this fanciful representation of St. George slaying the dragon. Grasping first the sheet, then the blanket, Jess covered up the Captain.

"Hilary James Becker," she said quietly to the silent form of the man she loved "you can wake up any time now."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. Enough

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

9.7 Enough

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess had been sitting quietly, staring at Becker, willing him to open his eyes for nearly an hour when the door to the room opened. Monique Bertrand entered, carrying a pile of dark black clothing.

"For Becker," said the auburn haired woman as she leaned over the dresser and set the clothes down, "when he wakes up."

As the Professor straightened up, the gold heart shaped locket hanging from her neck snagged on one of Becker's belt loops. It popped open, revealing the smiling faces of two small children.

"Yours?" asked Jess politely.

"No, my sister's," replied the Professor with the first genuine smile Jess had seen on the woman's face. "We're twins, I never married, but my sister Mathilde has two girls."

"How old are they?" asked Jess.

"Five and seven," answered Bertrand "their school is right next to the lake."

Jess blinked. Hadn't Connor said the first evidence of the pliosaur was in some film from last July?

"You've known about this creature incursion since last summer," Jess exclaimed indignantly "and you didn't say anything… with your nieces in school… right next to the danger zone!"

Bertrand was shaking her head.

"I don't watch films much," she explained "I'm an ichthyologist… I watch fish. It wasn't until November when I saw the film… I didn't believe it then."

"You should have told somebody then!"

"Who would believe a fantasy film image was the real thing?" replied Bertrand "I certainly didn't… not until last Thursday when we found a creature's body washed up on shore. Until that moment, I thought the most unexpected creature in the lake was a trout we had mistakenly thought was extinct."

"We would believe," replied Jess quietly.

"Thursday, when I saw the creature's body, I notified the Swiss government, the local police, and emailed colleagues at universities all across Europe," continued the auburn haired professor. "Your country sent us eight people… six of them were no older than some of my students!"

"Should be enough," said Becker.

"Hil," exclaimed Jess, looking around the Professor to see Becker. He was blinking his eyes, raising his hand to touch the side of his head. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, think so," replied Becker.

As Jess moved toward Becker's beside, Professor Bertrand moved towards the door.

"If you'll excuse me," said the auburn haired woman "there's still a rather large pliosaur to be found."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was late evening before the hospital released Becker. The doctor had examined the soldier thoroughly and determined there was no sign of concussion. The injury was nothing more serious than a nasty cut and a bad headache. Jess helped Becker to dress. He slipped the contents of the manila envelope into various pockets of his black pants without comment.

"Where are we going?" asked Jess when they reached the front lobby of the hospital.

"We should get a taxi," replied Becker "have it take us to the university… the Professor put us up in the dormitory."

"Is there a cafeteria?" asked Jess.

"Eww, yeah," said Becker "but the food… it's awful. We should probably pick up some take-away on the drive over."

"Sounds lovely," agreed Jess happily.

She leaned back against his body as they waited for the taxi. He shifted his stance a bit to block the wind, and then wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Jess and Becker arrived at the university, they found Connor stretched out on the sofa in the student lounge with a bright red blanket wrapped around him. He was watching an old Star Wars movie on the big screen telly. The other members of the ARCs team had already gone to bed.

"We found the anomaly," said Connor "it was in that last little cove."

"What?" asked Becker "I thought when we flew in, that section of the lake was iced over."

"Just looked iced over," replied Connor "really it was fog."

"Fog?"

"Warm water from the cretaceous," explained Connor "cold lake water… fog. It explains some of the weird weather they've been having here."

Connor stretched his arms out over his head. He gave a happy sigh.

"The anomaly is locked," Connor continued. "We can go home in the morning."

Becker looked at his friend in surprise.

"Connor," asked Becker "what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, um uh… yeah," stammered Connor "I slipped in the emergency room… landed wrong. It's just a hairline fracture."

Becker nodded slowly.

"Would you like some take-away?" offered Jess.

"No you two go ahead," replied Connor. He gave an exaggerated yawn. "I'm gonna watch the Star Wars marathon… all three classics are on tonight, back to back… probably fall asleep on the couch."

Jess looked down at the floor, intently observing the parquet pattern. She hoped that Connor didn't notice how deeply she was blushing. Until that moment, she hadn't really thought about sleeping arrangements. It was really nice of Connor to give up his bed. She just hoped the sofa wasn't too awful.

"G'night," Jess said as she and Becker left Connor watching telly.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror as they entered the dormitory room. Half a head of hair looked a little odd.

"I really should get the other side shaved too," he said.

"No!" exclaimed Jess as she pushed the door shut behind her. "I need something to run my fingers through."

Becker chuckled with laughter as he crossed the room. He set the take-away bags down on one of the narrow desks.

"It will grow back you know," he replied "thicker than ever."

Becker looked at the two narrow beds.

"If you'd like," he suggested "we could move the beds together."

"No," whispered Jess softly.

His face went blank. "Right then," he said leaning to look into the take-away bags.

Jess walked across the tiny room towards him. She reached up and ran one hand through the hair on the right side of his head. Then she put both hands on his chest and stepped closer. He backed up a step, and then another. She kept walking until the backs of his legs hit the side of the bed behind him. Jess pushed gently. Becker sat on the edge of the bed.

"One bed is enough."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	7. Valentines

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

9.7 Valentines

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The flights Tuesday morning back to the UK were uneventful. The Sandhurst recruits went back on the military transport to Brize Norton. Connor, Jess and Becker boarded the private jet for the flight to London. Connor sat by the window on one side of the aisle, while Jess and Becker sat together on the other side of the aisle.

"For the last time Connor," said Jess "I don't know where Lester got the jet from. Now be quiet, I'm tired and I'm going to try to sleep until we get to London."

She snuggled in closer to Becker, resting her head on his chest. Her long lashes touched her cheek as she closed her eyes. Becker wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her just a bit closer. Turning his gaze away from the window, the soldier looked over her head at Connor. Becker narrowed his eyes and frowned at his friend. Connor started to say something, but Becker brought one finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"I'm going to sleep too," said Becker. "Try to be quiet."

Connor rolled his eyes. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the hand rests on either side of his seat. Once the flight was airborne and leveled out, he reached for his laptop. Connor checked his email first. When he saw there was nothing new from Lester, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Then he began an internet search. When he finally found the item he wanted, he reached for his wallet and pulled out a small piece of plastic. He typed in the information and clicked the submit button. Then he smiled in satisfaction and shut down the browser. Clicking on a file folder icon, he brought up a very official looking document. Connor sighed at the sight of it, but then bent his head and began filling in all the required fields.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby met their flight. She was wearing a red jacket trimmed with black piping over a fitted black shirt with red geometric shapes on it. Black form fitting stretch pants were tucked into knee length black high heeled boots. Connor almost tripped in his haste to get down the stairs as he left the jet. He ran across the tarmac, stopping directly in front of her.

In her heels, Abby was almost as tall as Connor.

"Hey you," Connor said softly.

His dark brown eyes gazed into her blue eyes. He swallowed.

"You look great," he added.

Abby looked at her husband. He was wearing a rumpled purple shirt which he'd probably slept in, a gray waistcoat and baggy black trousers. The strap to his messenger bag was draped over one shoulder. One hand was covered by a dark fingerless glove, while the other hand and forearm was covered by a cast. The long pink scarf tied around his neck was the one she'd been wearing last week. He'd snagged it from her when she kissed him goodbye. In short, Abby thought he looked amazing.

"It's about time you got back," chided Abby with mock seriousness.

Her smile started slowly and grew to spread across her whole face. Connor reached out his hands to cup the sides of her face tenderly. He leaned down, their lips met as Abby brought her hands up. Entangling her fingers in his dark hair, she pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker shuffled his feet from side to side. Jess was standing in front of him at the top of the jets stairway.

"What's the hold up," Becker asked "can we go down the stairs?"

"Just give them a minute," replied Jess "they've been apart for over a week."

"I can't stand up straight in this short corridor," grumbled Becker.

Jess took one step down the stairway, and turned to look up at Becker. He stepped forward after her, his head and shoulder finally clearing the jets narrow doorframe.

"Can we go now?" asked Becker again.

Jess reached up and put one finger against his lips. He thrust his tongue out and licked her finger sending a quiver up her spine. Her teeth nipped her bottom lip, then Jess gave Becker a naughty smile.

"Hold that thought," Jess said.

She turned and started down the stairs, one white heeled shoe following another, the red sparkles catching the sunlight. Little red dots of light reflected down the stairway in front of her with each step she took. Becker grinned and followed Jess.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The middle of Wednesday morning, Abby and Jess met in the break room. The two women chatted while fixing their morning beverages.

"The ring is gorgeous," said Abby "and Becker was very creative."

Jess chuckled fondly at the memory. She held out her left hand. The center stone, a golden brown chocolate diamond was surrounded by an array of smaller diamonds, a mix of deeper dark brown and sparkling white stones.

"Yes, I really thought he was giving me a box of Swiss Chocolate," Jess replied "the gold heart shaped Sprungli box was sealed with cellophane and tied with a ribbon. It wasn't until I opened it, that I found the ring box inside between the chocolates."

"How did he manage to fit the ring box inside?" asked Abby.

"Well he threw out the chocolate orange creams," replied Jess as if that were a perfectly expected action.

"Oh," sighed Abby in mock disappointment.

"What did Connor get you for Valentine's Day?

Abby glanced across the room at her husband. Her eyes softened. The real gift, ordinary little things, just being there... with her, holding Sarah, and feeding Rex chunks of mango, was something she wasn't quite sure she could explain.

"You'll never believe it," replied Abby. She chuckled and shook her head. "He ordered the film with the pliosaur from the Neuchâtel International Fantastic Film Festival."

"Was that for you or him?" asked Jess with a smile.

The two women turned, walking towards the square table to join Connor and Becker. The two men were sipping their hot coffee and had their heads together over a stack of papers. They were trying to complete more health and safety forms for Lester. Abby and Jess sat down beside them.

Lester stuck his head in the break room.

"You," growled Lester.

Connor and Becker both looked up at their boss. Connor's eyes widened.

"What have I done?"

"You've created an international incident," replied Lester "when I expressly told you not to."

"Wait a minute," said Becker "we had a good cover story for the military plane… there shouldn't be any problems."

Lester turned from staring at Connor to fix his gaze on Becker.

"It's not the plane," Lester said shortly.

"Then what is it?" asked Connor. "What's the problem?"

"That Professor Bertrand," replied Lester "she's got half the universities in Europe demanding we start a training program for Anomaly Research."

"Hmm, that's really not a bad idea," said Connor. He shrugged his shoulders. "We're always shorthanded… trainees and interns…might help."

"Yeah," added Becker "and we should set up a selection process with Sandhurst. I really want to get McLeary on our team."

"And where I am supposed to get the budget for trainees, interns and recruits?" asked Lester.

Abby brought her teacup to her lips and gazed at Lester over the top of the rim. She took a sip of tea and swallowed. Then she set the cup back down on the table.

"You'll think of something," said Abby with a smirk. "You always do."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A/N Happy Valentine's Day to all.


	8. Love, Always

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

9.7 Love, Always

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The rest of the week was quiet until an anomaly alert sounded Friday afternoon. Connor left his office to join Abby and Becker. The threesome stopped by the hub to get ear buds for the field call. That was when Lester came out of his office.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Lester. He stared directly at Connor. Lester inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring.

"Did you not hear?" asked Connor. He pointed to the ceiling and made a circular motion with his right forefinger to indicate the multiple alarms. "I'm going with Abby and Becker…"

Lester turned his gaze pointedly to Connor's left arm. Connor twisted sideways putting the cast behind his body. Lester sniffed.

"You're injured," reminded Lester. He held the orange folder in his right hand up in the air and shook it. "Health and Safety!"

"It should be alright," said Jess "CCTV shows some sort of grazing animal."

"And we've got a full security team," added Becker. He pointed down the corridor to where a group of his men and women were assembled and waiting.

Abby was silent. She seemed totally engrossed in loading the tranquilizer dart into the gun she carried.

"I've got to lock the anomaly," protested Connor "it'll be fine… I'll just push a few buttons."

"Hmmph," snorted Lester. "Just push a few buttons. Is that what we pay you for?"

"Well no, really," began Connor "it's more like…"

"Abby," interrupted Lester "Becker… one of you two push those buttons."

"But... but…" started Connor.

"And you," said Lester as he raised the red folder in his left hand up in the air and shook it in front of Connor's face, "can explain these bills from three different technology firms in Neuchâtel."

"But… but…" continued Connor.

"In my office… now… Temple," said Lester.

Connor headed towards Lester's office. He was shaking his head and waving his hands in the air. Everyone could hear him as he walked away.

"The boat sank… lost tech gear," Connor muttered. "How do you expect anyone to lock an anomaly without proper equipment? And did you know that Neuchâtel has some of the best microtechnology in Europe?"

Lester shook his head, and then turned to gaze at Abby and Becker.

"We'll be short handed," said Becker.

"Aren't you used to that by now?" asked Lester. He turned and followed Connor back into his office.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was still at Lester's desk when Becker returned to the hub. Jess smiled brightly at Becker. Then, as he stepped closer and leaned down to brush a light kiss across her lips, she sniffed. Her nose wrinkled up.

"What is that smell?" Jess asked. She looked past Becker and realized the corridor behind him was empty. "And where are Abby and the others?"

"The grazing animal on the CCTV," replied Becker "was an auroch… there was a herd of them… they're sort of like the cattle we have now, but bigger…"

"And smellier?" asked Jess, starting to understand.

Becker nodded.

"And messier," he added. He set the ear buds down on the desk in front of her.

"Everyone else headed straight to the showers. I just stopped by here first…"

Aww, thought Jess.

"Abby wanted to know if she could get her brown boots back," said Becker "I think she's going to throw out the trainers she was wearing."

Ohh, thought Jess. Oh, no!

"Kayleigh, would you please watch the detector for a few minutes?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the ladies locker room, Jess apologized to Abby.

"I'm sorry," she said "I really just don't know what I was thinking… I left your boots in the hospital hallway in Neuchâtel."

"Don't worry Jess, it's only an old pair of shoes," said Abby as she toweled her short blonde hair dry. "I know what you were thinking about… or who… I should say."

Abby gave Jess a grin, and then Abby turned to pull a long sleeved blue t-shirt out of her locker. As Abby pulled the garment over her head and settled it over her white camisole. Jess gave a small smile in return.

"There really are more important things than shoes," teased Abby.

"You can borrow a pair of my heels," offered Jess. She opened her locker. A hanging shoe rack was attached to the inside of the door. "The blue ones might go well with what you're wearing…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor left Lester's office in a hurry. He went to the childcare and picked up Sarah, then returned to the ARC. Connor, carrying little Sarah, met Becker in the hub. Becker was leaning against the hard support shaft holding the center ceiling upright.

"Waitin' for Jess?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," Becker nodded. After a moment's silence, he pointed down the empty corridor. "Jess and Abby should be here any minute."

Connor nodded in agreement. He adjusted the straps on the pink and white striped front pack carrier. Little Sarah kicked up her heels and gurgled.

"So….," said Connor with a huge grin, "you finally asked, and Jess said yes. How cool is that!"

"Yeah," said Becker. His eyes lit up with a true spark of happiness.

"Have you and Jess set a date yet?" asked Connor.

At Becker's startled expression, Connor continued.

"I'm only asking… because Abby and I," stammered Connor "we were going to ask for some time off… but we want to be here for your wedding."

Becker sighed.

"I want to get married as soon as possible," replied Becker. "But Jess said… her cousin Hank is getting married in November… she's thinking about Spring… next year!"

Connor's eyes widened.

"That's a long time mate."

"I know," replied Becker. For a moment his face looked miserable, but then his features settled into their normal impassive lines.

"You two should come over for dinner tonight," said Connor. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Just do it!" said Connor.

Connor nodded in the direction of the two women coming up the corridor.

"They're coming."

Abby quickened her step, greeting both Connor and Sarah with kisses. Jess leaned against Becker and wrapped her hands behind his neck, looking up at him. He was lowering his head to meet her upturned lips, when a voice behind him interrupted.

"None of that now," chuckled a friendly voice.

There were hugs and greetings all around.

"Hey!"

"Where have you been?"

"When did you get back?"

"I was thinking about renting out your chairs at the conference table," drawled Lester.

The ARCs director eyed the returnees. They looked tired and disheveled but otherwise unharmed.

"You were supposed to have been back two weeks ago," Lester reminded them. "And none of you are supposed to be here at all this late on a Friday night. Go on now, go home. But be back bright and early Monday morning. Don't forget we've got a meeting!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was settling little Sarah into her car seat as Abby climbed into the driver's seat. He looked over the hood of the tiny compact car.

"You're coming for dinner tonight," Connor said. "Remember… pizza… and a movie…"

Jess turned to look first at Becker. She didn't see the glance Connor and Becker exchanged. Jess then turned to look at Abby.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," said Abby as she turned the key in the ignition, "sounds lovely." But whether Abby was talking about the dinner plans or the fact that the cranky old engine finally turned over was anybodies guess.

Jess then looked from Connor to Becker.

"Alright, but we're picking the movie," she said. "None of those weird space aliens or zombies…"

"Definitely," agreed Becker.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Jess were in the kitchen chopping vegetables for a salad. Connor was sitting on the sofa, jiggling baby Sarah on his knee, while Becker was frantically trying to understand what his friend was telling him.

"Trust me," said Connor.

"Hmmph!"

At Becker's incredulous snort, Connor looked somewhat affronted.

"Look at me… married… over three years now… to the hottest blonde in the universe… with a baby," said Connor "I must be doing something right… granted… I'm not quite entirely sure what I did right… but I do know a thing or two about women."

"Name them," said Becker.

Connor looked first towards the kitchen, and then to the baby in his lap. He covered Sarah's ears.

"If they ever ask you if something makes their bum look fat," Connor said lowering his voice "the only acceptable answer is… nothing could ever make your gorgeous bum look fat."

Becker's eyebrows went up.

"I'll try to remember that," Becker said, keeping a straight face. "What's the other one?"

The doorbell rang.

"The pizza is here," hissed Connor. "Now work with me."

Connor handed baby Sarah to Becker. The brave soldier looked down at the little girl in some consternation. Connor opened the door and paid the delivery person. Shutting the door, he turned back to face Becker. Call Jess, Connor mouthed. Becker looked at little Sarah.

"The things I do for your father," Becker told the baby.

Becker looked up, ready to call Jess, only to find she was already standing in the kitchen doorway. She was staring at Becker and Sarah.

"Jess," called Becker "would you take Sarah for a moment please, so I can help Connor."

It seemed as if his quiet words weren't heard at first. Then Jess shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Of course," Jess replied taking the brown haired little girl from his arms.

On the other side of the room, Connor was grinning. Supercool!

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester finally arrived at home. Work had kept him late, and the traffic leaving London on a Friday night made him later.

He quietly opened the front door, and stepped inside. Lester set the drooping roses on the teak table in the entryway. Two hours setting in the back seat of his car hadn't done the flowers any favors. Down the hall, the door to the library swung open. Lester's wife stepped into the doorway. Her body was silhouetted by the firelight behind her. Lester's blue and burgundy striped silk robe hung loosely on her slender frame.

"You waited up?" asked Lester, trying hard not to sound as pleased as he really was.

"Of course I did," replied his wife. "It's about time you got home."

Lester picked up the drooping roses and brought them to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized "they didn't last."

His wife chuckled, and then reached one hand up to the back of his head. She pulled his head down towards her.

"Love," she whispered before her lips met his, "it's the only thing that lasts… for all time."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


End file.
